Stephano the Statue
by Ramen Idiot
Summary: Stephano the Statue wakes up with Pewdie in another castle - the barrels have Piggeh!


Paste your document here...

Stephano woke up on the hard, wooden floor. He wasn't in his true form, his statue form, he was in human form. He didn't know why, or how he got that way, and all he cared about was his aching back. Lifting his heavy head, the Frenchman looked onto the bed to see his best friend Felix (Pewdie) was also just waking up. The room they were in was beautiful, expensively decorated, and chic in style. Very French, which made the golden man extremely happy. The bedding, carpets, and drapes were all the same deep forest green, and the dressers and tall bookshelves were another deep wooden brown. All of these things, however, had been destroyed. This was an average day for Stephano the Statue. Waking up in a random castle, which just so happens to be flooded with monsters of all sorts. His friend insists on calling the most terryfying one of them all "The Bro". "Stephano!" Pewdie screeched happily when he saw his friend, a wide smile stretching across his face. "Ello, Pewdie. I waited for you to wake up." "Look, a note - on the nightstand." Pewdie pointed out. Stephano reached for the note and started reading aloud : HAH HAH HAH HELLO, PEWDIE! You and Stephano will NEVER escape this place! we've made it so that you will never make one of your VILE, DISGUSTING videos again! THEY'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL BARRELS! We have Piggeh, so dont even TRY anything funny - or else this pervert's stripper days are OVER! -BARREL KING Stephano rolled his eyes. Every now and then the Barrels will do something rash that never works out in the end. Pewdie seemed to be moved, though. "P-Piggeh...STEPHANO THEY HAVE PIGGEH..! OH..WHAI..WHAII?!" "DONT BE SUCH A PUSSY, PEWDIE." Stephano scolded. Pewdie sniffled like a child, then slipped out of bed and started looking around the room for keys and such - all his troubles went away when he opened a closet to find his lantern and a generous supply of oil and tinderboxes. He squealed in happiness again. Stephano smirked at his dumb, cowardly friend. "Let's go, Stephano!" "Lets go, Pewdie!" And then they were off. _ "God damnit, there isn't a single door i could open!" Pewdie complained as he kicked one of the rusty metal doors. The friends had found themselves going down a corridor with doors on each side and one at the end. "You aren't looking hard enough for a key!" Stephano started searching in between boxes and on the ground - he managed to find some tinderboxes and a hollow needle. After picking the lock, Pewdie and Stephano found themselves in a small dark cell with a note on the ground next to a bloody, naked body. "Stephano...I dont trust this place.." Pewdie mumbled, checking the dark corners for The Bro. "Pick up the damn note, Pewdie." When he went to pick the note up, a monter appeared for a split second and then was gone, scaring poor Pewdie half to death. "OH PENISES - !" Stephano facepalmed as Pewdie went into a grumbling, Swedish rage. "TELEPORTING NEKED GUYS..! I HATE TELEPORTING NEKED GUYS..." Keeping his calm, Stephano picked up the note - a suicide letter. Im tired of this. I cant stand you Barrels, OR you knight statues...my only wish is to die. Im going to kill myself by bashing my head against the wall and holding my breath, since you heartless beings wont give me a gun. Please set my family free. Glancing over at the body, Stephano quoted his best friend, "Why are they always naked..?" Pewdie focused his attention on the back wall. "Stephano, look - the wall is really weak there, maybe you could take your sword to it?" he offered. His sword - Stephano had forgotten all about it. He reached down to his waist and pulled an elegant French blade from its holster, grinning as it glinted dimly in the light of the lantern. With swift movements, Stephano jabbed the wall and sliced the bricks until they were only a rubble mess at their feet. Pewdie smiled from ear to ear, then jumped through the hole in the wall chanting, "Aint no part like a Pewdiepie party!" _ AN : Okay, so this is my first post on . Thanks for taking the time to read this! I intend on posting at least one story everyday, two or three at the most. Thanks again, -RAMEN IDIOT


End file.
